1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fishing lures. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fishing lure system and kit having optional replaceable features, improved fish-attracting construction, and adaptive lure engagement means.
2. Background of Related Art
The related art involves a plurality of fishing lures and fishing lure adaptations, each focused on particular goals as identified in respective reference. As clearly noted in the related art, each adaptation is available for its own specific purpose and not another. The focus of each adaptation is specific for the particular purpose stated.
Fishing lures have heretofore consisted of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations to mimic healthy bait with the required physical operation of the lures by fisherman.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,391 to Hubbard, the contents of which are incorporated fully by reference, a plurality of flexible lures are constructed from plastisol via injection molding or other techniques known to those of skill in the lure-manufacturing arts.
Hubbard, additionally discloses the inclusion of reflective foil, embossed foil, polyester, embossed film, metalized film, embossed metalized film, holographic foil film, and holographic metalized film, within the body or on the surface of a soft flexible lure, whereas previously such coatings or reflective materials had operated as surface coatings or films. Hubbard also discusses previously recognized lure manufacturing techniques and constructions, and limits the discussion to a preferred method for including such reflective foils or films within a lure.
Finally, the related art, in Hubbard '391 and others as noted below, discuss a plurality of alternative lure construction shapes, with differing tails, differing bodies, differing shapes, and sizes all mimicking or attempting to mimic the actions of healthy prey bait for fish. These differing shapes and sizes include representations of shapes other than fish, such as crayfish, birds, amphibians, etc. but all such shapes are incorporated herein by reference and all mimic healthy prey.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,765 to Bradshaw, a simplified disclosure is provided wherein a holographic image of a fish or other living creature such as a grasshopper, or any portion of a natural environment such as grass, including (for the fish) its eye is formed on the body of the lure. Optionally a light source is provided to illuminate a holographic image of the lure. A brief discussion of the complex multiplexing process for producing holographic images is discussed to describe how a life-like representation of a desirable healthy living animal may be produced on a two-dimensional image. These discussions are also incorporated fully by reference.
Additional references ate discussed below, each incorporated by reference in their entirety.
In US 2006/020176 to Yeung, a lure apparatus and system are provided where reinforced flexible segments are provided in an effort to simulate swimming in a life-like manner while being retrieved or trolled. A method of manufacturing a sports fishing lure involving a film is discussed and a number of differing lure shapes are discussed.
Also incorporated by reference are US App. No. 2006/0236588 to Rapelje, which addresses a number of alternative lure designs, and US App. No. 2006/0174535 to Beer et al., which provides a form of rattle-type fishing tackle rattle mechanism involving a rolling or rattling ball within a capsule that is fixed in the lure. The contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In US App. No. 2005/0252069 to Pool et al, an electronic flashing fishing lure is provided wherein a sensor triggers the lure's operation in an effort to trigger fish response to a health prey-bait fish.
Referring now to FIGS. 1 and 2 noted in US 2002/0189150 to Thorne, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, a castable fishing lure 1000 has a segmented body joining a plurality of rigid body members 1001 via a rigid wire pivot ring assembly 1002 to attempts to provide a simulation of a healthy life-form swimming action noted at arrows 1003A, 1003B. A number of hooks 1004 are affixed and a fishing line 1005 is rigidly mounted to the front rigid body member 1001A. Due to the unpredictable nature of the hooks 1004 swinging, motion of the fishing pole pulling lure 1000, variable tension on line 1005 and other factors the tail segment member 1001B is caused to make an undesirable rubbing or scrapping-sound when contacting the surfaces of the head segment member 1001A along the inner channel 1006 containing the pivot ring assembly 1002.
Referring now to FIG. 3, noted in US 2001/0047609 to Orgeron, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, a bobber-suspended lure system 1010 includes a bobber member 1011 and a live shrimp shaped lure 1012. A separate line 1013 is slidably connected to a hook 1014 fixed into the body of lure 1012 and includes a portion 1013A that exits the body of lure 1012 before connecting with the hook 1014. As discussed in Orgeron, the line portion 1013A increases or decreases depending upon the movement 1015 of bobber 1011 floating on a wave-motion surface (not shown). In this way the hook 1014 is drawn forward bending lure 1012 to create a shrimp-backward-swimming motion to mimic the live healthy action of a fresh shrimp. An unfortunate detriment to this construction is that it requires line member 1013A to slide into and out of lure 1012 every fraction of a second or so depending upon wave action or fishing-pole action by a user (approximately one to five movements per second), and this friction on line 1013A causes it to fray and break rapidly, causes damage to lure 1012, and ultimate loss of lure 1012.
In US App. 2002/0178643 to Brodeur, a fishing lure includes a particularly selected curved shape to aid “action” during retrieval to mimic a live healthy bait-prey fish. The entire content of this reference is also incorporated by reference.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,781 to Paoletta el al., a scent dispensing worm lure includes a fluid reservoir for holding scented fluid and the worm body is constructed from a resilient material such that a fish bite will compress the fluid reservoir causing the dispensing thereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,807,766 to Hughes et al., it is suggested to provide a lure body having a casement for receiving an electronic insert. The insert is operated by a microcontroller programmed to implement at least one sequence of operation implemented by at least one of a LED light emitter, a vibration-producing device and an audio transducer. An electrical power supply in the insert provides power to the devices and microcontroller, and a pair of externally exposed contacts switches the microcontroller ON when bridged by water containing electrolytes, as would be found in a fishing area. Hughes also suggests that this external fluid switch also produces an electrical field around the lure, this electrical field also serving to simulate healthy living food creatures to entice fish to bite the lure. The entire contents of this reference are incorporated by reference herein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,922,937 to Gilbert, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference, a fishing lure consisting of an arched hollow body with an interior bait chamber is provided. The interior chamber is divided into a buoyancy chamber and a bait chamber. A number of small openings are formed in the outer body to enable scent and bait particles to be broadcast from bait stored within the bait chamber as the lure is passed through the water. Access to the bait chamber is further provided by either a hinged cover or by a hinged connection formed in the lure body between the buoyancy chamber and the bait chamber. Once removed from the water, access to the bait chamber is readily obtained through movement of either the cover or the hinged lure body for re-supplying bait prior to supplemental use of the lure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,174,669 to Kallas, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference, a lure includes an internal hollow cavity having a plurality of scent releasing apertures that produce a powerful scent trail that attracts game fish in a manner particular to the design of Kallas.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,349 to Pacora, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, a clear pivoting member is pivotally attached to the upper side of a base member of a lure at its forward end so that it pivots and swings upward from the lower body base to mimic a live and healthy prey fish. When the pivoting member is swung upward, a removable insert of varying colors and appearances and of corresponding shape can be placed within the cavity of the pivoting member, and the upper body is then pivoted downward and snap-fit to the lower body base. The removable insert is thus held within the cavity of the pivoting member. A fisherman can change the color, appearance or shape of an artificial fishing lure by replacing one artificial fishing lure plug with another in an attempt to replicate a healthy and fish-attractive prey fish.
The contents of US App. 2001/0047609 to Orgeron et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,104,004 to Renosky, U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,975 to Edwards, U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,823 to Monticello et al., US App. Pub. 2006/0053679 to Milaneso, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,234 to Nichols, are also entirely incorporated herein by reference to provide additional understanding to the reader. The entire contents of each patent or publication referenced hereinabove is also fully incorporated herein by reference.
What is not appreciated by the related art is however, the need for a fish lure system having a replaceable fin members and a plurality of fish-attention capturing features operable as a kit in combination with a recognition that game fish are predators that recognize the traits of a wounded bait fish. Despite extensive efforts in the field no prior efforts have focused on intentionally representing a damaged or wounded bait animal that is less then healthy.
What is also not appreciated by the related art is need for a lure kit detail allowing a hook, or a lure having a hook, to engage with a differing lure portion or popper head member to form an alternative lure assembly in a rapid manner.
What is also not appreciated is the need for such a lure-type kit construction that allows for ready adaptation and modification to fishing conditions without having to replace the lure body member itself.
What is similarly not appreciated by the related art is the need for a kit or system allowing improved use of scent, light, sound, weight motion/action, colorants, and fish-bite attractant textures that overcomes the difficulties noted above.
What is similarly not appreciated by the related art is the combination of a lure that includes a plurality of internal channels for receiving ones of scent, light, sound, and weight-motion/action modifying inserts.
Additionally, what is not appreciated by the relate art is the inclusion of a weighted or rattle-sound type generating member that is positioned internal to a flexible lure allowing for secure engagement and ready shipping as a kit for a post-purchase user.
What is not appreciated by the related art is the need for a lure having a physical structure capable of giving retrieval action that resembles an action simulating wounded prey in a visible manner, for example, including fish-visible bite-wound damage that may cause non-uniform lure action during retrieval.
What is also not appreciated by the related art is the need for a lure that may additionally include ribs or rib-like grooves along the sides of a lure that induce a lure to wobble or aid bending as the lure moves.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved flexible lure that indicates a physical bite-wound damage site, involves a red-wound colorant proximate the damage site, and includes rib-like grooves to induce a wobble movement, ultimately rendering the lure less fluid-dynamic during retrieval.